


December 17th - Ho ho HOLD THE PHONE...

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Knock knock...





	

Wyoming: “Knock knock.”

York: “Who’s there?”

Wyoming: “Juan.”

York: “Juan who?”

Wyoming: “Juan-na pull this cracker with me?”

York: *groans* “That’s just aw…wait, do you really have a cracker?”

Wyoming: “Yes.”

York: “….can I wear the paper crown?”

Wyoming: “Yes.”

York: “DEAL.”


End file.
